conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Republic of Paunanor
This is a work in progress. This is not a template, it is an table. The Federal Republic of Paunanor is a country located between South America and Africa, in the South Atlantic. It is made up of the Paunanorian Archipelago and the surrounded seas. Paunanor has a land area of over 1.2 million sq km, has a population of over 154 million and a GDP of more then $11 Trillion. It has 15 provinces and a capital zone. The capital city is New London, with a population of 2,342,024. Its current President is Burkhard M. Blau and Vice President Egon L. Heintze. The government is a Democratic Republic with a parliament of 309 seats. Etymology The word Paunanor ''comes from the ancient languages of Paunanorian tribes. The word is believe to describe the country. ''Paun ''is Ancient Paunanorian for ''Multiple and nor ''is Ancient Paunanorian for ''Islands. It is also believed that the Paunanorian tribes called the word Paradise ''being ''A. When Paun, a ''and ''nor ''is combined it means ''The Paradise of Multiple Islands. The tribes consider Paunanor as paradise. The way Paunanor is pronounced is Pawn-A-Nor. History Main Article: The History of Paunanor Evidence of ancient humans date back to 800,000 years ago. Weapons have been founded 340,000 years ago in the Paruq jungle and musical instruments 40,000 years ago in the plains of Kortada. Evidence of Homo Sapiens ''have been founded 67,000 years ago in caves near the Victoria Mountains. The oldest evidence of art was founded 39,500 years ago in the Kortada Plains. '''The Ancient Tribes of Paunanor' The famous Paunanorian Tribes are thought to traveled from West Africa to the island of Rykia around 7000 BCE, bringing agriculture with them. They settled in the island of Rykia due to its extremely fertile land. However, the island of Rykia is a massive volcano. The volcano only does "Rykia Explosions" every 350,000 years. Around 5600 BCE, Rykia did a "Rykia Explosion". This threw 5.6 trillion cubic meters of dirt and rock into the ocean, causing tsunamis that are as high as 23 meters to go as far as southern Greenland and Antarctica's Atlantic coastline. Animals and humans looked at the direction of the eruption due to a global sound wave. The volcano threw so much ash, temperatures fell as much 2.8°C, made the sky and the moon look odd for 800 years and the global climate only got back to normal around 2200 BCE. In fact, anything within 2,232 KM of the volcano was block from the sun because of the ash for 44 hours. The eruption caused the Paunanorian Tribes to flee Rkyia, settling across the entire coastline of the Atlantic ocean, leaving all of Paunanor with a population of less then 100,000 people for centuries. European Discovery of Paunanor In 1499, Paunanor was discovered by Portuguese explorer Pedro Álvares Cabral, on his way to the Americas. There, he proclaimed the city of Manuel, named after the current king of Portugal. The city eventually flourished, as ships traveling to and from the Americas docked there and European ships traveling to East Asia, Arabia, India and Eastern Africa rested there too. It was called the "Golden Age of Manuel" between 1521 to 1657. At Manuel's peak in 1567, the city was home to 146,000 people and was one of the most important city in the World. However, during 1657-1662, the city population declineid due to a 4 year epidemic of smallpox and better ships not having to stop in Manuel anymore. By 1665, the city had a population of 30,000 and it's lowest point in population was 16,000 in 1702. However, from there it rise 5% every year until 1802. The rest of Paunanor was never colonized due to the Pope Alexander VI stating in 1500 that Paunanor is "The Untouched Lands of God", stating that no country shall colonize Paunanor, as god wanted that way. So many people believed this that Muslims nations called it "The Untouched Lands of Allah" and Protestant nations also believing what Pope Alexander VI said. European Colonization of Paunanor During 19th century, atheism was becoming more popular and the Church's influence declined rapidly, meaning less people believed that Paunanor is "The Untouched Lands of God". During the Berlin Conference of 1884-1885, the German Empire, the United Kingdom and France agreed to split Paunanor between each other. Shortly after colonization, millions of Europeans quickly came to the colonies, quickly developing the land and creating massive, beautiful cities. The colonization efforts were easy due to the low native population of Paunanor and European friendliness to the local tribes. The Paunanor colonies become very industrialized and advance. Great universities, theaters, bridges, churches, homes, governmental buildings and monuments were built. In 1899, the United Kingdom made British Paunanor a British Dominion. It was said that the colonization of Paunanor started to show that Paunanor will rock the world. The World Wars In 1914, World War I broke out. The British and French quickly invaded the German parts of Paunanor with 135,000 men vs the German army of 70,000. The last German stronghold fell on January 7, 1916. During the war, 400,000 volunteers came from Paunanor to fight against the Central Powers. In response, the British Empire granted all Paunanorian citizens the same rights as British citizens in London. The French did the same thing, allowing Paunanorian men to vote in the French elections. After World War I, Britain got half of the German Paunanor and France got the other half of German Paunanor. During the 1920s Paunanor was having economic prosperity. However, in 1929 the stock market crashed, ending Paunanor's economic prosperity. It left Paunanor with 20% of its population unemployed and made there GDP not recover back to pre-1929 levels until 1947. In 1939, World War II broke out when Adolf Hitler invaded Poland. The dominion send food, metal and war materials to Britain. They also send 600,000 soldiers, 400 tanks and 300 air fighters. When France fell, to Nazi Germany in 1940 the British annexed French Paunanor with French permission. It was returned to France on May, 1945. After the war, more and more Paunanorians wanted independence from the UK and France. British Paunanorians didn't even wanted to be part of the British Commonwealth. These demands would eventually lead to independence from France and the UK. Independence and the Cold War Since 1935, Paunanor had an independence movement. The main reason why is because Paunanorians don't want to be part the British commonwealth and fight in the wars of France and Britain. They also see Paunanor's true potential and see that independence will get closer to there goals. The independence movement got stronger and stronger, and gained support by FDR, Marilyn Monroe, General Eisenhower, Charlie Chaplin, Gandhi and Albert Einstein. Even the governments of British and French Paunanor wanted independence. The British and French governments liked Paunanor due to Paunanor helping in the war effort during World War I and II. So, they did a compromise; Paunanor would vote for there independence in exchange that shall Paunanor be independent they will maintain good diplomatic, militaristic and economic relations with France and the UK. On November 1, 1953, they voted for independence. The Republic of Paunanor was declared on November 8, 1953. However, on December 22, 1953 the Army of Paunanor attempted a coup and succeeded and declared the Military Kingdom of Paunanor. Despite the coup, the Military Kingdom of Paunanor only lasted for 5 days. On December 25, 1953, the population rise up with international support from the PRC, NATO, the Warsaw Pact, Brazil, Argentina and the British Commonwealth. The Military Kingdom of Paunanor fell on December 27, 1953 and the Federal Republic of Paunanor was founded on January 1, 1954, being officially recognizance from every country on Earth as well as having an official UN member seat on January 2, 1954. Elections were to be held every 5 years. For the next 3 years, Paunanor was a impoverished, weak country. However, on May 4, 1957, off sea oil was discovered. Not only that, but the largest oil field on Earth, predicted to run out by 2567 CE. The US and the USSR knew that if they can win the favor of Paunanor, they never have to worry about energy again, especially since the two biggest parties where the Socialist Party and the Capitalist Party; renamed in 1967 to the Democracy Party. So, they try to bribe the people and the government of Paunanor by sending them money, military equipment and technology, called the Paunanor Race. This and there oil help make Paunanor a wealthy country, advance in technology and build up there army in mere years, they become a 2nd world country in 1961 and a 1st world country in 1968. In 1960, knowing that there oil will run out one day, Paunanor declared Paunanorian National Industries (PNI), a corporation controlled by the government that invests into different sectors such as Paunanorian National Automobiles. In 1969, during the first moon landing, PNI made $873.2 Billion a year, in 1991, at the fall of the Soviet Union they made $3.532 Trillion a year. PNI is no longer allowed to be on the Forbes 500 since 1988. At the end of the cold war, Paunanor is a superpower rivaling China, the US and Russia. The Complementary Era In 1992, an Russian fighter plane crashed in southern Paunanor. Russia asked for there pilot and plane back, Paunanor agree in exchange for the fighter plane design so Paunanor can repair it. Russia agreed, giving them the design. 367 days after the crash, Paunanor send the repaired-ed plane and the pilot. However, Paunanor copied the design. In 1993, they renamed Paunanorian National Industries to Paunanorian National and International Companies (PNIC). During the 1990s, when the internet was becoming popular, Paunanor decided to start investing into the Internet. They set up their official website in 1990, called https://www.paunanor.pau/en and there offical website for PNIC in 1992, called https://www.pnicusa.pau/en. During the scare know as the "Y2K Bug", the Paunanorian government was constantly sending emails, phone calls and advertisements stating that the Y2K Bug would not happen. During New Year's Eve 2000 only 7 cases of the Y2K Bug actual happened. On September 11, 2001, terrorist attacks happen upon the United States of America. Paunanor condemned the attacks, send $5.2 Billion in international aid to the United States and former President Ebbe T. Andre made a speech, stating "Evil will not destroy Freedom" and "The American people has suffered a horrible attack against them", vowing Paunanor will help the US in there war against terror. Paunanor sent 40,000 troops, 237 tanks, 34 bomber planes and 603 AFVs to fight in the War in Afghanistan on the US side. 222 Paunanorian soldiers were killed, 2 tanks destroyed and 7 AFVs destroyed. Paunanor pulled out of the War in Afghanistan on October 7, 2004 and the war cost them $557 million. Paunanor also supported the US in the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, sending 100,000 troops, 893 tanks, 102 bomber planes, 42 fighter jets and 2,322 AFVs to fight. 673 Paunanorian soldiers were killed, 7 tanks destroyed, 24 AFVs destroyed and a fighter jet shot down. They pulled out of Iraq in May 19, 2006 and the war cost them $1.227 Billion. In 2008, a global financial crisis happen severely affecting Paunanor. This also decrease the domestic approval rating of the Democracy Party, which was important to the 2008 Paunanorian elections. President Burkhard M. Blau was voted in. He did a series of economic reforms and policies, saving the country from the 2008 financial crisis, only getting $32.3 billion more in debt then the projected 3.422 Trillion had Burkhard M. Blau was never voted in. He was proved to be extremely popular domestically and internationally, winning a landslide victory in the 2013 elections. Due to Paunanor's international influence and more powerful then every country except China and the USA as well as successfully getting out of the 2008 crisis due to strategic thinking, Paunanor was granted a permanent UN Security Council membership. On January 7, 2010, Paunanorian Special Forces founded and killed Osama bin Laden. On March 2, 2015, with UN Approval, Paunanor invaded Somalia on the Casus belli of genocide, anarchy and supporting terrorism. 400,000 troops, 4,552 tanks, 11,344 AFVs, 203 SPGs, 1,222 Towed-Artillery, 402 MLRS, the East Fleet, 455 fighters/interceptors, 323 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 164 transport aircraft, 710 helicopters, 212 attack helicopters, 344 bomber planes and 833 patrol aircraft came to help in the Invasion. The war was know as the Paunanorian Invasion of Somalia. It cost $67.232 Billion and killed or destroyed 34,442 soldiers, 280 tanks, 964 AFVs, 1 frigate, 33 MLRS, 22 Towed-Artillery, 98 fighters/interceptors, 7 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 2 transport aircraft, 43 helicopters, 40 attack helicopters, 6 bomber planes and 13 patrol aircraft. On March 15, 2015, Mogadishu fell and the last Somalian piece of land fell on July 7, 2015. On June 8, 2015, Paunanor made Somalia a puppet state, believing the country needs a strong, outside force in order to stabilized the country. The puppet state was renamed to Paunanorian Somalia. Paunanorian Somalia was quickly developed and Mogadishu is now considered one of the most modern cities in Africa and cities with an Indian ocean coast. On January 5, 2016, Burkhard M. Blau announced he will be running for President in the Paunanorian 2018 elections. According to the current data and polls, if the elections happen today he will most likely win a landslide victory like in 2013. Geography Main Article: The Geography of Paunanor Paunanor is an archipelago located in the South Atlantic. Long mountain chains run through the two biggest islands and much of Paunanor is cover in forests. Cities are scattered across Paunanor, mostly in the north eastern islands and around Lake Sokva. The north eastern islands are called the Yika archipelago. In the northeast of the country, Paunanor has the volcanic island of Rykia. The country has two main islands, Gretea in the west and the largest island in Paunanor and Setika in the east being the second largest and dotted with lakes. The body of water between the two islands is the Sea of Paunanor. In northern Gretea, there is the Savoki desert, surrounding the Nivele river. Much of the country is also cover with fertile plains, the largest being the Kortada plains in eastern Gretea. The Paruq jungle is located in northeastern Gretea, on the Paruq peninsula. Western Gretea and the Yika archipelago is mostly hilly. There is an island located in the southern part of the Sea of Paunanor, called Vakmo. It is the fourth largest island in Paunanor, after Gretea, the largest, Setika, the second largest and Rykia, the third largest. There are three large lakes in southeastern Setika. They are, from largest to smallest, Lake Napoleon, the White Lake and Lake Burgundy. The central part of Setika is dominated by the rivers that eventually flow into the Maximus river. Other parts of Setika is just woodlands in the west and north and plains in the east. A small part of the northwestern coastline is covered in jungle. There is another archipelago in the northern parts of the Sea of Paunanor, called the Neja Archeiplago. The Neja Archipelago is completely covered in jungle except there most southern island, which is cover in woodlands. Climate Biodiversity Urbanization ''' Politics Paunanor is a federal, parliamentary, direct-democracy democratic republic. The Paunanorian political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1954 constitutional document known as the Paunanorian National Constitution. Paunanorians have been founded to be mostly left wing, socialist, centralized government, legislated equality, progressive and nationalistic. There are strict laws to prevent discrimination and abusing the workers. It also keeps a strict balance for separation of church and state. '''Law The legal system of Paunanor is unique, know as Paunanorian Law. There are three levels of law, federal law, provincial law and local law. Federal law is more powerful then federal law and provincial law is more powerful then local law. Federal law applies to the entire country, while provincial law applies to a single province and local law only applies to districts. Courts in Paunanor do not have a jury, only a judge. Each district has it own court and each province also have their own courts, where political and corruption cases in that province are checked. Paunanor also has a supreme court, called the Court of Paunanor, in which it is checked either laws violate the constitution or not. It is also where cases for changing laws are done. The Paunanorian constitution give equal rights to people regardless of their gender, religion, race, gender identification, sexual preferences, pregnancy, marital status, ethnic or social origin, color, age, disability, culture, language or birth. The constitution also gives several freedoms, such as the Freedom of Speech and the Freedom of Moving, granting citizens the rights to go any district in Paunanor. There is also a strict separation between between Corporations, the Government and the Church, as stated in the Paunanorian constitution. The government and corporation part does not account for government owned companies, such as PNIC. Law Enforcement Law enforcement in Paunanor is usually done by district police forces. Provincial police are only used in more serious cases, such as mass-shootings, heavily armed robberies and political instability. Capital punishment is illegal in Paunanor, despite being a province level decision. Military Police are used during riots, natural disasters and terrorism. The country has a murder rate of 0.5 murders per 100,000, with 1,555 cases last year. There are 67 federal prisons in Paunanor and 1 per 3,125 people are in prison, or 49,761 people. There is 487,250 police officers as of 2017. The is 55,200 military police officers. Criminal sentences are harsh and criminals are charged with multiple crimes. For example, the murder and armed robbery of a couple will result in two eight year sentences for the murder of each, two five year sentences for their robbery, a three year sentence if the gun is illegal and another three years for committing an armed robbery. In total, the convict will face twenty nine to thirty two years in prison. Stealing money, damaging, financial crimes, or anything of a monetary value will result in a prison sentence and the convict would have to pay twice the amount of stuff that was worth stolen, with 45% going to the government and 55% going to the person that was stolen from. Criminals are often tried to rehabilitated, and criminal records will not leave prisoners hard off, with crimes like pick pocketing not preventing criminals from secondary education or a secondary education level job. However, crimes such as murder are much severe and will prevent former criminals from many jobs, the choices they have are usually as vendors, ticket sellers or non-former restaurants servers. Administrative Divisions Paunanor comprises of 21 federal provinces and 1 capital region. There are three division levels of Paunanor; National (Provinces), Municipal (Districts) and Local (Districts). On the municipal level, there are 567 rural districts, 74 urban districts and a capital district. On the local level, there is 8,974 townships. Provinces have low autonomous levels, usually the differences are taxation, the budget of social services, economic laws and how long sentences are for criminals. The provinces are Yika, Rykia, Savoki, North Gretea, Paruq, Greater Vesa Area, Northern Kortada, Southern Kortada, Cejak, Kilva, Hesburg, Neja, Vakmo, Hibaya, Maximus, East Setika, North Setika, West Setika, North Pernuk and South Pernuk. There is also the Capital District. Foreign Relations Paunanor's foreign relations are extremely well, especially in Africa, Latin America and the Western World. Paunanor has an embassy in every country except Libya, Syria, Taiwan, Bhutan and North Korea. Paunanor also has free trade with every country except Libya, Eritrea, the DRC, Belarus, Russia, Bhutan, South Brazil, Azinovia, Burma, Laos and North Korea and criminal extradition treaties with every country. NATO and Paunanor has good relations and Paunanorian soldiers can be based in NATO countries and vice versa. Paunanor also has great relations with the European Union and ASEAN. Paunanor is not an OPEC member despite Paunanor's vast resources of oil. Paunanor is an African Union member. Paunanor has alliances with every NATO and EU country, Japan, South Korea, Australia, India, New Zealand, Chile and Bosnia and Herzegovina. Paunanor is well know to have good diplomatic relations with nearly every country on earth. President, Cabinet and the Parliament The President is Burkhard M. Blau and Vice President is Egon L. Heintze. The current President affiliates himself with the Socialist Party. The President has the power to declare war, make diplomatic offers, pass laws, veto laws, order the construction, change the national budget, change taxes and pardon any criminal convicted in a Paunanorian court as long as does not cannot violate the Constitution. Paunanor has only one house, the Paunanorian National Parliament. It has 309 seats, as each seat represents 500,000 people. The Socialist party has 126 seats, the Democracy Party has 108 seats, the Free Party has 67 seats, the National Party has 5 seats and the Communist, Reform and Technology Party has one seat each. Several more seats are added for the new population every election cycle. The Parliament has the ability to pass laws and stop laws, change the national budget and change taxes. However, all of this except stopping laws needs approval from the President and cannot violate the Constitution. Members of the Parliament are called senators. The cabinet is to assist and give advice to the President. Cabinet member's are appointed by the President every election cycle. They also control the department they specialize in. There are 20 cabinet member's; Secretary of Foreign Affairs, Secretary of the Economy, Secretary of Justice, Secretary of National Land and Resources, Secretary of Agriculture, Secretary of Labor, Secretary of Defense, Secretary of Health and Social Services, Secretary of Urban Development, Secretary of Transportation, Secretary of Energy, Secretary of Electricity, Secretary of Science, Secretary of Culture, Secretary of Cyberspace, Secretary of the Future Trends, Secretary of Education, Secretary of the Unfortunate, Secretary of Homeland Security and the CEO of PNIC. Parties and Elections Historically, Paunanor has 2 parties. One of the parties are the Capitalist Party, renamed in 1967 to the Democracy Party, who leader is senator George S. Woods. The other is the Socialist Party, who leader is President Burkhard M. Blau. Both parties still are the biggest parties. However, in the 1990s a new party called the Free Party became very popular, and in the 1998 parliamentary elections won 26.7% of the seats. They now control 67 seats. There fourth biggest party is the National Party. There are three other parties with a chance of gaining seat in Parliament, being the Communist Party, Reform Party and the Technology Party. Parliament and Presidential elections happen every 5 years. Election day is October 30 and the President and Parliament is sworn in under a copy of the Constitution on December 31. The maximum times you can be voted is 5. However, if the President has a domestic approval over 80% he may have another turn. Elections for becoming a governor of a province happen every 8 years and townships and county elections happen every 36 months. The elections are closely monitored by the Paunanorian government, the EU and the UN. Defense The Paunanorian military is all grouped together as the Paunanorian Federal Defense (PFD). They are then divided into 4 services; the Paunanorian Federal Army, the Paunanorian Federal Navy, the Paunanorian Federal Air Force and the Paunanorian Federal Coast Guard. 829,000 soldiers are active and 1,106,000 soldiers in reserve. The recruiting age is 18-32. Army The Paunanorian Federal Army (PFA) is one of the most well equipped and advanced armies on Earth. 412,000 soldiers are active 618,000 soldiers are in reserve. They are also one of the largest armies by size. The army is spited into 3 armies, the East Army commanded by General M. Pace Woods, the West Army controlled by Tyrell A. Chandler and the International Army controlled by Uwe B. Burgstaller. The PFA is commanded by Chief General Meine M. Lorentz, who is appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFA has 10,073 tanks, 34,774 AFVs, 3,039 SPGs, 3,423 Towed-Artillery and 2,872 MLRS. For tanks, the army usually uses the locally made A-29, Type 99, T-14 Armata, T-90, M1A2 Abrams, Leopard 2A6 and the Challenger 2. For armored fighting vehicles, they usually uses the locally made the Tiger-17, Type 97, AMX-10RC, Marder, BMP-2, Kurganets-25, FV510 Warrior, M2 Bradley, LAV-25, locally made PRV-10, locally made PTC-9, and the Stryker. For missile launchers, artillery and air defense, the army usually uses the locally made PMRL-6, K30 Biho, AS-90, M6 Linebacker, Pzh 2000, locally made Archer-17, Bhim SPA, 2S35 Koalitsiya and the locally made PAD-5. For small arms, the army usually uses the locally made N22, M4, M16, AK-12, QBZ-03, G36, locally made H20 handgun, locally made Sleeper sniper rifle, M24 Sniper rifle system, QBZ-95, locally made R-13 missile launcher, MATADOR, RPG-32, M141, FGM-172, AT4, locally made Sub-16 machine gun, M249, FN MAG, L111A1, NSV and the Desert Eagle pistol. Despite this huge army size, the army hardly pays anything due to the Paunanor policy of "No Pay for Uselessness", a policy where the government only pays for certain things. This includes paychecks and contracts. This does not include constructing military equipment since the government are only allowed to make military equipment, they simply pay for the rights to build certain military designs. This saves billions every year. The basic army paycheck is $4,000 and personnel are trained for 15 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the army is President Burkhard M. Blau. Navy The Paunanorian Federal Navy (PFN) is one of the most highly modernized and powerful navies on earth. 224,000 soldiers are active and 336,000 soldiers are in reserve. The navy is organized into 3 fleets, the North Fleet based in Youkai commanded by Arron M. Garrad, the East Fleet based in Norkau commanded by Admiral Richard S. Afolayan and the West Fleet in Peruk commanded by Admiral Armel V. Günther. The PFN is commanded by Chief Admiral Gert F. Ott, who is appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFN has 7 aircraft carriers, 8 battleships, 34 frigates, 78 destroyers, 67 corvettes, 201 submarines (89 able to hold missiles, 175 able to hold torpedoes), 2,807 airplanes, 673 coastal defense crafts and 421 mine warfare. Despite this huge navy size, the navy hardly pays anything due to the Paunanor policy of "No Pay for Uselessness", a policy where the government only pays for certain things. This includes paychecks and contracts. This does not include constructing military ships since the government are only allowed to make military ships, they simply pay for the rights to build certain ship designs. This saves billions every year. The basic naval paycheck is $4,000 and personnel are trained for 10 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the navy is President Burkhard M. Blau. Air Force The Paunanorian Federal Air Force (PFAF) is one of the most advanced air force on earth. 88,000 soldiers are active and 112,000 in reserve. The air force is organized into 3 fleets, the West Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Edmé M. Duguay, the East Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Serge J. Leandres and the International Fleet commanded by Supreme Officer Leonard F. Dirksen. The PFN is commanded by Chief Officer Francis V. Monet, who is appointed by the President every election cycle. The PFAF has a total of 50,322 aircraft, 4,552 fighters/interceptors, 3,233 fixed-wing attack aircraft, 6,078 transport aircraft, 3,544 trainer aircraft, 7,082 helicopters, 2,091 attack helicopters, 673 bomber planes, 4,552 drones and 11,223 patrol aircraft. For fighter/interceptor planes they mostly use the locally designed P-22, F-22, Su-35 and the Chengdu J-20. They use for bomber planes they mostly used the locally designed Bomb.17, B-2 Spirit, and a slighter faster version of the Boeing B-54. For attack helicopters they mostly use the locally designed Heli-12, HAL Light Combat Helicopter,' '''AH-64 Apache and the AgustaWestland AW101. For drones they use the Dro5, Predator A, Predator B, Predator C and a faster version of the RQ-4 Global Hawk. Despite this huge air force size, the air force hardly pays anything due to the Paunanor policy of "No Pay for Uselessness", a policy where the government only pays for certain things. This includes paychecks and contracts. This does not include constructing military airplanes since the government are only allowed to make military airplanes, they simply pay for the rights to build certain ship designs. This saves billions every year. The basic air force paycheck is $4,000 and personnel are trained for 10 weeks. The commander-in-chief of the navy is President Burkhard M. Blau. '''Coast Guard' The Paunanorian Federal Coast Guard (PFCG) is highly modernized. All 65,000 coast guards are active. The coast guard is controlled by Admiral Dardan Pëllumb Dibra. The coast guard has 422 patrol boats and 16 patrol submarines. If the coast guard sees suspicious activity, they report it to the nearest police station. If they see a naval fleet that is not Paunanorian or Paunanorian allies, they report it to the military, who will send soldiers. The basic coast guard paycheck is $3,000 and personnel are trained for 8 weeks. he commander-in-chief of the navy is President Burkhard M. Blau. Cyber Warfare, Nuclear Weapons and Space Warfare The Paunanorian government invest billions into other projects not related to the navy, army or air force. This includes a cyber warfare branch, nuclear weapons, space warfare and special "MegaProjects". Paunanor's cyber warfare department is currently the best in the world, armed with 342 "Hackers". However, they have hardly use their cyber warfare, except against ISIS, Somalia back in 2015 and North Korea. They have been spying on their enemies. They have also caused ISIS and Somalian computers to malfunction and have leaked private information about the North Korean leader and their top generals as well as where there nuclear weapons are based. In 1969, Paunanor decided to start a nuclear weapons program, building there first bomb in 1972. There first ICBM and nuclear missile was in 1980 with the power of 12 KT. They have done 17 tests and have 34 nuclear weapons in their stockpile, ranging from 12 KT to 37 MT. Pauanor joined the International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA) in 1970 and pledged to abstain from further atmospheric testing of nuclear weapons in 1976. Paunanor acceded to the nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NPT) in 1985. Nuclear weapons tests by Paunanor ceased in 1992, when it signed the Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty and agreed to seek an international ban on the production of fissile nuclear weapons material. They have pledged to de-armed 1 of there nuclear weapons every year, starting in 2020 from least powerful to most powerful. Paunanor has use multiple space-based systems for defense, including recon satellites and communication satellites. They are also building a anti-missile space satellites, know as "Project Safety" projected to finished in 2025. They have invested into a space based weapon project, code named Project Hammer, which will use kinetic bombardment to shoot a projectile with the power of a 6 KT bomb, planned to be finished in July, 2017. Paunanor has invested in "MegaProjects". These are massive military projects that takes years yet when finished, will increase Paunanor's military power heavily. Some of them are; "Project Sky", to build a flying ship roughly the size of an aircraft carrier, planned to be ready in 2025, "Project Hammer", "Project Safety" "Project Recon", a project to insure complete reconnaissance information for anywhere on the globe and communication for any Paunanorian soldiers anywhere on the globe projected to finish in 2021, "Project Fire" to harness the power of the Rykia volcano to use as a super massive gun, projected to finish in 2039 and "Project Wave", a project to shift the earth's ocean surface to cause massive tsunamis, projected to finish in 2037. One of these projects have finished, called "Project Button", a project where the President can stop and malfunction anything mechanical, electrical or electronic that was made by PNIC. Budget The Paunanorian military budget is an annual $297.178 Billion, with 40% into the army, 35% into the navy, 20% into the air force, 1% into the coast guard and 4% into other military programs. Ever since the founding of Paunanor, the military budget always stay around 2.5% of Paunanor's GDP. However, the government announce 10$ Billion more will go into the military budget every year, starting in 2017. Paunanor is the third largest exporter in military equipment and small arms, after China and the US. There major exporters are China, the US, Russia, Cuba, France, the UK, Germany, Switzerland, Spain, Italy, Poland and Canada, generating $18.3 Billion every year. Paunanor usually exports state-of-the-art tanks, fighter planes, bomber planes, patrol boats artillery guns and small arms. Paunanor imports $2.3 Billion a year in military equipment, usually the newest tanks and fighter planes of other countries and small arms. Economy Paunanor has a social market economy and a highly skilled workforce, a large capital stock, an extremely low level of corruption, and a very high level, if not the highest, of innovation. Paunanor is the fourth largest exporters of goods, and has the second largest economy in the world according to the United Nations. The service sector provides 61.4% of the total GDP (Including information technology), with industry providing 32.4% of the GDP and agriculture providing 6.2% of the GDP. Paunanor has a unemployment rate of 2.1% and according to OECD Paunanor has the highest labor productivity levels in the world. Paunanor has signed treaties for the free movements of goods, capital, services, and people with the EU, Canada, China, India, New Zealand, the UK, Norway, Turkey, Russia, Japan, the USA, South Korea, Australia, Ukraine, Georgia, Israel, Argentina, Vietnam, Thailand, Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia, the Philippines, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Nepal, the UAE, Serbia, Croatia, Angola, Ghana, South Africa, Egypt and Tanzania. However, Paunanorian officials is requried to check cargo that goes through, in and out of Paunanor and Paunanorian provinces for illegal items, including drugs, illegal weapons, human trafficking and endangered species. With these agreements with other countries, Paunanor can easily sell their goods to hundreds of millions to even billions of customers, as Paunanor does. Paunanor has the Paunanor Dollar as their currency, introduced January 4, 1954. 1 Paunanor Dollar is equal to 98 US Cents. The top ten exports of Paunanor are, in order, oil, machinery, software, chemicals, cars, pharmaceuticals, metal ores, lumber, plastics and military equipment. Companies Of the world's 500 largest stock-market-listed companies measured by revenue in 2016, by the Fortune Global 500, 59 are headquartered in Paunanor, not including PNIC or PNIC owned companies. 37 Paunanor-based companies are included in the PSMI, the largest Paunanorian stock market index. There is also a stock market index just for PNIC companies, called PNIC Stocks, or PNICS. Well-known international brands include Pilya, PNIC, Siffa, Onsti, Joe's Foodi, Smenka, NOC, Muggium, Fio Pickims, and Dyer and Smith Insurance (DSI). PNIC stands for Paunanorian National and International Companies. However, PNIC is not one company, but multiple companies. These companies function just like private companies except other companies cannot buy a PNIC company, (Although a PNIC company can buy a non-PNIC company), 75% of PNIC revenues (After PNIC Companies expenditures are paid) go to the government and PNIC expenditures not paid are paid by taxpayers. PNIC Companies have their own CEO, but the Paunanorian President is the CEO of all of PNIC. PNIC Companies usually make billions every year. PNIC Companies names are based off what industry they are. For example, the PNIC specialize in automobiles is called the Paunanorian National Automobiles Company, or PNAC. Paunanor also has many small and medium companies too. Paunanor has many startup companies due to a government policy that gives subsides to companies that are 8 months old or younger. Science and Technology Paunanor is a global leader in technology and has one of the most technologically advanced societies. Everyone in Paunanor has ability to access the internet. Paunanor has a state-controlled company called Paunanor National Research (PNR), who has discovered cures and vaccines for Ebola, AIDs, CAA and many other diseases. They are responsible for the technology used in the Paunanorian Space Program and many of Paunanor's military projects. Paunanor has the most supercomputers in the world, with 237 computers and the world's fastest, know as Intelligentia ''having a maximum capability of 40.7 petaflops. ''Intelligentia ''is mostly used for research purposes and economic stimulation, but Paunanor has said in wartime ''Intelligentia ''will be used for war stimulation and has already has, including an invasion of North Korea, the 2015 invasion of Somalia, a NATO invasion of Paunanor and a Syrian Civil War stimulation. The Paunanorian Space Program (PSP) began in 1970 by Paunanorian National Space and Aeronautics Administration (PNSAA). PNSAA was founded in 1957. PNSAA sent their first satellite into orbit in 1974 and 1976. PSP sent their first man into space in August, 1980. PSP sent a man too the moon in March, 1986 and continue sending men until 1993. PNSAA sent their first probe to Mars in July, 1987. On April 2, 2012, PNSAA announced they would sent a temporary space shuttle to the moon in 2023, where six astronauts would live and work on the moon for a total of 89 days. '''Tourism' Paunanor is the second most visited country in the world, with 70.2 million tourist every year. This number excludes those who say for less then 24 hours. Paunanor has 22 UNESCO World Heritage sites and has many cities of high cultural interest. The Paunanorian coast has dozens of beaches and seaside resorts. There is also many ski resorts. Urban tourism is very common in Paunanor, as many tourist visit the cities of New Berlin, Paunto, Kolpata, Wermin, Takouk, Vesa and New London. As of 2016, Vesa is the most visited city in Paunanor. Paunanor has some of the most famous museums, including the Paunanorian National Natural History Museum in New London, the Museum of Mankind in Vesa, the Center of Art in Vesa and the Bukhard Science Museum in New London. The Paunanorian National Natural History Museum holds fossils, skeletons and models of nearly all species. The Museum of Mankind is a history museum with thousands of artifacts, including the Magna Carta, the gun that Adolf Hitler used to commit suicide, a 2,000 year old Roman sword, money from 1882 Britain and the original flag of Paunanor. The Center of Art holds many paintings, including the Last Supper, the Scream, the Wedding at Cana, American Gothic and The Bomb, a massive painting of the mushroom cloud over Hiroshima. The Bomb is said to worth $457 million. The Bukhard Science Museum is a science museum covering nearly every field, from quantum mechanics to human biology to aeronautics. Paunanor also has many casinos, although gambling rules are strict. Paunanor has a famous city called Hocasi, often called as "The Vegas of the South" and has many hotels and casinos. Since it is located on the coast and at the edge of the Savoki desert and only a couple kilometers away from the mountains, there is resorts specialized in water, desert, woodlands or mountain activities, including skiing, scuba diving and sand boarding. Infrastructure Energy The Paunanorian Energy Market is 15,600 terawatt hours each year. Paunanorian energy consumption per capita is 6.3 tons of oil per year. In 2017, 28% of energy came from nuclear power, 7% from hydroelectricity, 13% from wind power, 22% from solar power, 4% from bio energy, 11% from geothermal energy, 13% from oil and 1.7% from coal and 0.3% from other ways. Paunanor is currently trying to researched fusion power, and plans to have a fusion power plant by 2023. Paunanor has the world's largest oil reserves, fourth largest coal reserves and the second largest natural gas reserves. Paunanor produces and exports more oil then any other country, and their reserves are planned to run out by 2567. For many years, it was considered that nuclear power was unsafe. However, Paunanorian nuclear stations are considered extremely safe and are kept in locations far from humans or other organisms. They are usually in the Savoki desert. The country has around 1.2 million miles of pipelines. Transportation Paunanor is a transport hub for the Atlantic, Africa and Latin America dues to their central location in the Atlantic. The motorway (Paunanorian National Highways) is the third largest globally in length and is know to be quite large, including Route 7, which has 4 maintenance lanes and 8 actual lanes. Paunanor is extremely dense in roads, mostly in the urbanized areas. Paunanor has established a large high-speed train network. The Paunanorian National Rail Company or PNRC serves multiple cities in Paunanor and other western countries. The fastest trains in Paunanor can go up to speeds of 350 km/h (217 mph). Many large Paunanorian cities, including Vesa, New London, New Berlin, Paunto, Wermin have maglev rail systems in the cities. Many Paunanorian cities have public transport and taxis are also very common. Most cities usually have a bus system, taxis, subways and a train station. The largest Paunanorian airports are Vesa International Airport and Wermin International Airport. Every Paunanorian airport is constructed, paid and owned by Paunanorian National Airport and Airport Security Company, or PNAASC, owned by the government. Many cities in Paunanor have massive ports, with 3 out of the 20 largest ports in the world being in Paunanor. Water Supply and Sanitation Paunanor is extremely rich in water, with multiple rivers flowing through most of the country, massive fresh water lakes and the Paruq jungle, which have rainfalls of around 2,600 millimeters. Sewer systems and water pipelines are well funded and Paunanor has multiple desalination plants, producing 119.3 million gallons of water per day in 2017. An average Paunanorian uses 76-98 gallons of water a day. Recently, several new plants have open, in which water is taken from the sewers and are cleaned, any garbage or human/animal waste is dried down and the waste is proceeded to be used as fertilizer, while garbage is sent to be recycled or, if the garbage cannot be recycled, is sent to be exported to other countries, such as Sweden. Demographics With a population of 154,503,234 according to the 2016 Census, is the most populous country in Africa after Nigeria and is the 9th largest country in the world. It has 127.33 people per square kilometer, being the 91st most population dense country. The fertility rate of 1.17 children per woman is also one of the lowest in the world. This means that in the future there may be a lack of workers. However, this is being replaced by the mechanization of Paunanor's economy and hundreds of thousands of well educated immigrates from the USA, Japan, South Korea, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, France, Germany, Spain, the UK, Switzerland, Austria, Belgium, Denmark, Sweden and the Netherlands. Paunanor is 52.5% white, 36.5% black, 9.2% Asian, 1.2% Arab and other races make up 0.5%. Due to being a former British, German and French colony, Paunanor is mostly British or American, French and German. The Census happens every year. Immigration In January, 2017, about 9.2 million of Paunanor's 155 million residents do not have a Paunanor citizenship. This makes up around 5.9% of the population. Eighty-four percent of these immigrants live in urban areas. Between 1960 to 1977 Paunanor invited "Industry Workers" to work in Paunanorian industrial jobs and other blue collar jobs in Paunanor. This was done in order to keep Paunanorian industries going while the government can focus their native population on white-collar jobs, as it is preferred to have white-collar jobs in Paunanor. Many of these immigrants returned home between 1977-1985, when Paunanor companies, including PNIC, started to use robots instead. Depending on the home country, it can be quite easy or extremely difficult to move to Paunanor and become a citizen. For many western countries, such as the UK, the US, Canada, South Korea, Japan, Australia and many EU members, it is very easy to move. However, other countries, called Medium Alert Countries, such as South Africa, Mexico, China, Russia, India, Argentina, Brazil and Belarus. It is harder to get into Paunanor, with heavy background checks, interrogation on reasons why coming to Paunanor and being monitored for the next 4 months as well as random electronic body scans every few days for the next 6 months. The final category is High Alert Countries, such as Syria, North Korea, Saudi Arabia, Sudan, the DRC, Nigeria, Iran, Iraq and Eritrea. It is extremely difficult to get into Paunanor, including direct permission from the government of the country the immigrant is coming from, monitored for a year, interrogation every three weeks, heavy background checking, electronic body scans every few days and being followed by two guards for the next five weeks. Paunanor is host as the fourth highest country by number of international immigrants. As of January, 2017, the largest national groups are from the United States of America (2,191,000), followed by Germany (1,872,000), France (1,718,000), the UK (702,000) and Canada (692,000). Religion Paunanor is a secular country and freedom of religion is a constitutional right. Paunanor keeps a very strict separation of church and state, and life is to be kept extremely secular. Protestants are the largest religion in Paunanor, with 32.7% of the population being protestants, or 50,855,169 protestants. Catholics make up 10.7% of the population, or 16,640,682 Catholics. The remaining 2.2% or 3,421,448 Christians are other forms of Christianity, such as orthodox. 30.2% of the population is atheist, or 46,967,159 atheists. This makes Paunanor have the fourth largest atheist community in the world. 16.2% of Paunanorians are Muslim, with 9.9% of the population of Paunanor, or 15,396,519, is Sunni Muslim and 5.8%, or 9,020,182, are Shia Muslim. The 0.5%, or 777,601, follow different forms of Islam. 0.8%, or 1,244,163 people are Hindus and 0.5%, or 780,712 people, are Buddhists. 6.7%, or 10,419,886 people, are different religions not mentioned above, such as Judaism (4,521,211 Followers) or Jainism (3,421 Followers). Languages English, German and French are the official and main languages in Paunanor. Any language that is not an official language is protected as a minority language. There is a fourth language, called Paunanorian. However, Paunanorian is often referred as a "dead" language. 98.2% of the population knows English, 95.6% knows German, 90.2% knows French and 73.2% knows a fourth language, usually Mandarin Chinese (37.8%), Spanish (43.5%) or Arabic (27.1%). Education According to Paunanor law, it is mandatory to have 16 years of education, starting at the age of 2 in preschool and ending at the age of 18, graduating high school. From there, you can choose to start working or get a college degree. The literacy rate is 100%. Paunanor has 34,252,387 people 18 or under and 17,304,372 in college, meaning there has to be many schools and colleges. Paunanor has a student to teacher ratio of 14.02:1. There are 76,456 preschools, 38,228 elementary schools (They provide kindergartens, usually a separate building), 12,743 middle schools and 5,693 high schools. There are many colleges and universities in Paunanor. Some of them are, Pagui University, The College of New Berlin, Sukoa University, the University of the Arts and the College of Gohak. Many famous people, including Stephen Hawking, Albert Einstein, Paul Dirac, Edwin Hubble, Richard Feynman, Marie Curie and Niels Bohr has taught or study at one of these colleges above. 52.7% of Paunanorians have a college diploma. In order to get a diploma in a certain field, you must get approval from the college you study at, the provincial government and someone who is already in this field. There is many years to college too. For example, if the student want to become a neurologist, you must have approval from the college and the provincial state and any preexisting Paunanorian neurologist. The student also have to get 5 years of college and 3 years of medical school. More respectable professionals have more years of a second level education. College is expensive yet easy too pay off after you get your diploma and a job. Most people with diplomas get there student debt off by the time they are 32. If the student, your parents, grandparents or siblings is a veteran or is serving in the military, the student gets 10% off your student debt. This number goes by 10% for every year serve until the numbers reach 60%, where it stops. The education budget is $102.47 Billion and Paunanor ranks 5th in the world, after Hong Kong, Japan, Singapore and South Korea (Note: Those 4 countries are not in order). Health Paunanor has national healthcare and a national health insurance agency, know as Paunanorian National Health Insurance (PNHI). There are 2,306,018 clinics and 689,746 hospitals in Paunanor. Paunanor has national healthcare and a national health insurance, called Paunanor National Health Insurance (PNHI) one of the four biggest health insurance companies in Paunanor and the 17th largest in the world, with 11,244,002 customers in Paunanor and 45,673,229 world wide, not including Paunanor. Only 0.02% of Paunanorians are against vaccines and vaccines are mandatory when a child is born. The mortality rate in Paunanor is extremely low and there has only been 17 recorded cases of a woman dying during child birth in all of Paunanor history since independence. Paunanor hospitals are very modern and advanced, making health bills costing less. 8.2% of the country is obese and there are 68,933 people in Paunanor who have AIDS or HIV. Paunanor has strict health regulations for companies and airports. The life expectancy in Paunanor is 89.73 years, meaning they are the best when it comes to life expectancy. Paunanor spends $145.33 billion in healthcare and ranks 4th in the world after Andorra, Italy and France. (Note: Those 3 countries are not in order). Culture Music Art Architecture Literature and Philosophy ''' '''Media Cinema Cuisine Sports Fashion and Design See also |groupstyle = padding-left:1em; padding-right:1em; |abovestyle = background: #f0f0f0; |above = Part of the Paunanor (A Few More Countries) |liststyle = padding:0.25em 0; line-height:1.4em; |state = } |list1style = background:#f0f0f0; |oddstyle = background:#FF6F6F; |evenstyle = background:#766FFF; |group1 = |group1style = background:#003359; |list1style = padding:0; |list1 = |list1 = President (The Cabinet List of Presidents) Vice President |group2style = background:#ffffff; |group2 = |list2 = Parliament (President President pro tempore Party Leaders) |group3style = background:#cc1225; |group3 = |list3 = Supreme Court (The National Bureau of Court Administration) Courts of Appeal District courts }} |group2 = |group2style = background:#ffffff; |list2style = padding:0; |list2 = Administrative divisions Constitution Elections Foreign Relations Ideologies Law Local governments Political parties (The Democracy Party The Socialist Party The Free Party Fourth Parties) Provincial governments The Paunanorian Federal Defense (The Army The Navy The Air Force The Coast Guard Other Military Investments) |group3 = |group3style = background:#cc1225; |list3style = padding:0; |list3 = |list1 = Prehistory The Middle Ages The Era Modern Era Mexican rule (German Paunanor British Paunanor French Paunanor) World War One Between the Wars World War Two Years leading up to Independence |group2style = background:#ffffff; |group2 = |list2 = Independence Infancy Economic Boom Vietnam War End of the Cold War End of the Century War on Terrorism (The 2008 Financial Crisis) Recent Years The Invasion of Somalia }} |group4 = |group4style = background:#003359; |list4 = Capital Cities, towns, and villages Provinces Islands Mountains (The Gretea Ranges The Eastern Range The Western Range Vijovia Mountains The Rykia Plateau) Regions (Rykia Yika Archipelago Savoki Paruq Western Gretea Vesa Kortada The Great Lakes The Greater River Area Central Paunanor Islands Western Setika Vakmo The Gretea Mountains The Setika Mountains) Rivers Counties Bodies of Water Townships |group5 = |group5style = background:#FFFFFF; |list5style = padding:0; |list5 = |list1 = Agriculture Banking Communications Companies Currency Energy Labor unions Social Programs Stock Market Indexes Taxation Trade Transportation (Highways) Tourism Unemployment |group2style = background:#ffffff; |group2 = |list2 = Truly Paunanorian? Comics Cinema Cuisine Crime Demographics Education (Paunanor Community Colleges Paunanor Federal University University of Paunanor) Health Care Incarceration Languages (Most Common and Local: Paunanorian) Literature Media Music ( Political Music The National Anthem) People Public holidays Radio Religion Symbols (Coat of Arms Flag) Sports Technology (Internet ccTLD) Television |group4style = background:#cc1225; |group4 = |list4 = Regulations Capital Punishment Criticism (Anti-Loyalism "Imperialism") Public Monitoring Discrimination Gun Rights Human Rights Taxation Nationalism Paunanorian Jobs Terrorism }} |below = ( ) |belowstyle = background: #ffffff; border-bottom: #cc1225 15px solid; border-top: #003359 15px solid; }} Category:A Few More Countries Category:Paunanor Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth